


Presidential Campaign

by Julie_Streep



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: This fanfiction is set during the 1991/1992 presidential campaign and it narrates some stolen Billary moment.





	1. Celebration

It was the 3 October 1991, Bill Clinton had just announced his candidacy for the Presidency and for the Clinton family had been a busy but happy day, they had hailed and squeezed hands to all the people who had come to support them, Bill was excited about the road they would have to face and which he hoped would take him to the White House and all this would not have been possible without the woman beside him, the love and light of his life, his wife Hillary Rodham Clinton and of course there was his daughter too, his princess Chelsea who couldn't follow him in the campaign, but who would supported and cheered for him from home.

In a few months they had to leave their house, their state, their family for the campaign which would last almost a year, but for now he just wanted to celebrate with his wife.

"You were fantastic” - Hillary kissed her husband who was sitting on the couch of their house, Virginia, the mother of Bill had taken Chelsea to her house to let the couple celebrate.

"Thank you, I love you"

"I love you too” - Bill pulled his wife toward him and she sat on his lap.

"It will be tough, but we'll make it"

“Of course, Mr. President” - Bill kissed his wife passionately and began to stroke her ass.

"I still can't believe we're going to do this"

"We'll make it, we'll make it, I believe in you Bill"

"This means a lot to me"

"Now Mr. President, less talk and more action"

Bill smiled at his wife and kissed her then he unbuttoned her jacket, after that he began to unbuttoned her blouse and skirt, leaving her only with her underwear.

"You're a bit overdressed Bill” - Hillary tore open his shirt and undid his trousers and she began to stroke him through his boxer.

"Hey baby, we've got plenty of time” - Bill smiled to the hurry of his wife.

"I know, but you were so sexy during your speech, all I could think about was when we would be able to celebrate and how” - Hillary whispered seductively in his ear, continuing to stroke him, Bill  made Hillary stood up, then he took off his shirt, and his trousers and he took his wife in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, he placed her gently on the bed and lay back on top of her.

"I love you Hill and I could never do this without you"

"I love you Bill and I'm so proud of you” - the two kissed slowly and lovingly, Bill loved his wife and for him she was the most beautiful woman in the world, he loved to stroke her skin and he loved hear her screaming his name, he quickly undid her bra and began to kiss her right breast while kneading dough with his left hand on her left breast, then he took her right nipple between his lips and released it with a pop, then he concentrated on her left breast, while Hillary clutched Bill's hair in her hands as she held his head in place, Bill was so talented with his tongue and with his long fingers that she might have come with a simple touch of his fingers on her skin or with his tongue licking her body.

"Oh Bill" - Bill grinned, knowing that he drove her crazy when he licked her breasts and he loved to do it, he loved to make her feel good, she was his goddess, his rock, his life and he would do anything to make her feel good and happy, Bill went down her body kissing her stomach and her c-section scar and then he took off her panties with his teeth and he spread her legs with his big and strong hands, then he put her legs over his shoulders and began to lick her folds and her clit.

"Bill please"

"Please what?” - Bill asked continuing to lick her and sending shivers down the entire body of Hillary.

"I want you inside me” - Bill rose, he kissed his wife and entered slowly inside her moaning at the feeling, God it felt so good every time he was inside her, it felt like home, Hillary groaned surrounded Bill’s neck with her arms and after several seconds, Bill began to slowly push inside her, while he kissed her neck and breasts.

“God, I love you Hillary"

"Fuck Bill, faster” - Bill increased the pace clutching his wife's legs up higher on his hips, while Hillary jabbed her nails in the back of Bill, for the rest of the world his wife was cold and calculating, but no one knew her like him, as the caring mother and sweet and passionate wife, nobody knew that his wife was a tiger in bed who liked to experiment in bed, maybe it was for the better so at least no one would try to take her away from him, because if he was honest with himself he was one lucky bastard to have this beautiful, strong, smart and sexy woman at his side, as his wife, his counselor, mother of his daughter and his best friend.

"Yes, Bill, yesss” - another thing that no one knew was that she was a great screamer in bed and this had put them in awkward positions more than once.

"Oh Hill, you're so wet"

"You make me so wet Bill” - Bill took his wife's hips in his hands and began to push inside of her more decisively, while Hillary was scratching his back and screamed in pleasure.

"Bill I am so close” - Bill kissed her and put her legs on his shoulders to change the angle and hit her G-spot with each thrust.

"Oh yesss, yesss, Bill"

"Hill, I'm coming"

“Me too Bill, me too, Billllll” - Hillary come and Bill followed immediately after feeling Hillary’s walls tightened around his cock, he poured all his essence into her and slumped on top of her, exhausted.

“That was amazing Bill” - Bill nodded in the neck of his wife, trying to catch his breath, Hillary smiled, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry about your back, we should disinfected it" - that happened almost every time, Hillary couldn't restrain and she always left red marks on Bill’s back.

"Don't worry baby, I'm crushing you?” - Bill asked raising his head and kissing softly his wife who smiled.

"No, I love to feel your weight on my body” - the two kissed for a long time, enjoying the closeness and intimacy that they knew would be more difficult to have during the campaign, then Bill moved on his side hugging his wife, and the two fell asleep happy and ready to face this new adventure, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors. I’m going to update once a week. Thank you all.


	2. Party

It had been several months since the beginning of the campaign and Bill and Hillary were accustomed to all those people who cheered them, tonight they were at home in Little Rock, where their friends had organized a rally and after Bill’s speech, the hugs, the handshakes and the greetings, the organizers of the campaign in Arkansas had prepared a special party for Bill to wish him luck and to show him the support of his city.

 

They had arrived at the party hand in hand, Bill wearing a gray suit and a red tie, while Hillary wore a green dress, Bill was happy to spend an evening with his friends and family and to relax before returning to campaign, soon Bill found himself showered with congratulations and best wishes of good luck from all of his friends and all the people who had been his neighbors all those years, while Hillary had gone to get something to drink and was on her way back to the group of people with whom her husband was talking, when a man approached her.

"Hello Hillary, my name is Jack and I'm a big fan of yours"

"Hello is a pleasure to meet you and thank you"

"It must be tiring having to talk to all those people, always smiling and always stand alongside your husband on all his speeches” - Jack was a boy of 30 years, who had helped organize the event and he had hoping to find Hillary, to speak with her, to hit on her and to get her to sleep with him, even if until now she had never attracted his attention, but in recent months he had seen her many times on television and he had learned to admire her, especially he had learned to admire her legs.

"It's exhausting, but it's also a lot of fun and I believe in what Bill and I are doing” - Hillary replied politely even though he felt a bit uncomfortable.

"You're a smart woman, you know you should focus on your career rather than make a perfect wife, Bill doesn't deserve you"

"Excuse me, but why have you organized this event if you don't like Bill?”

"I did it for you” - Jack said approaching her even more.

"Oh thanks, I guess"

"You're so beautiful, you know?” - the man said moving a lock of hair behind her ear, Bill saw the scene as he was talking with some friends and decided he would prevented that kid to make other moves towards his wife.

"What are you doing?"

"Governor Clinton is a pleasure to meet you, Hillary and I were just talking"

"It's Mrs. Clinton for you and if I see you once again near her…" - Bill said growling.

"What will you do?" - Jack hoped that the presidential candidate would give him a punch, so he would have a reason to discredit him and maybe Hillary would help him with the ice.

"You don't want to know” - Bill took Hillary by the hand and began to lead her to their friends to celebrate in peace.

"If you're so afraid of losing her maybe it's because you can't satisfy her” - Bill was furious, but soon his mood would change, because his wife knew him and loved him more than anything in the world.

"Bill don't listen to him” - Bill turned to his wife who smiled, she looked around the hallway before opening the door of the library and slipping inside.

"We don't have a lot of time” - Bill said in a hushed whisper, shrugging off his jacket.

"I can work with that” - Hillary purred, grabbing Bill by his tie and pulling him to her, Bill had his pants around his ankles before he knew it and Hillary had hiked a shapely leg up over his hip, his cock happily saluted his wife as Hillary ground against him and he realized with a pleased groan that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

“You have no underwear”

“Surprise” - Hillary laugh and Bill slipped his hand between them and ran his fingers over her hot center.

"Oh god Hillary, you're so fucking wet” - Bill dropped his lips to her neck, covering her with appreciative kisses.

"So do something about it, honey" - Hillary’s grin was wicked and if Bill wasn't already committed to fucking the woman senseless he certainly was now.

He grabbed her by the ass and hoisted her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her back against the wall, she moaned with appreciation and he entered her with one swift thrust of his hips, they both sighed at the contact, she wrapped her arms tighter around him, he thrust again and she let her head lean back against the wall and her eyes slipped shut.

"Oh, fuck yes" - she whispered in his ear as they set a quick, deep rhythm.

“Oh fuck me Bill”

"Ohhh god Hillary” - Bill ground out before capturing her lips with his, Hillary deepened the kiss, muffling the sounds of her moans as they bucked into each other.

“Oh god, I'm so close” - Hillary’s breathing was coming out in ragged moans, she gasped against his shoulder and Bill braced his hands against the wall, thrusting with fervor as Hillary held on, bucking her hips, her shoulder blades pressed back against the cold concrete of the library wall, with one final thrust they both came together, then Hillary disentangled her legs and Bill set her down, they took a few short moments to bask in post-coital euphoria before pulling their clothes back on, Hillary grabbed a fistful of Bill's shirtsleeve and pulled him closer, their lips touched and Bill smiled against her, deepening the kiss and setting a slow pace, then Hillary ran her fingers through her hair, her silky locks falling back into perfect order.

“We need to go back to the party” - she said looking at her watch, while Bill checked his tie in the mirror, before unlocking and opening the door.

"Nice of you to join us” - Bill’s friend Mark said, smirking tightly when they open the door of the library, luckily no one else was aware of their absence, otherwise it would have been embarrassing to explain why they were missed for 15 minutes and they had to thank the loud music or everyone would hear Hillary scream with pleasure, once back in the room full of people, they had continued to have fun, laughing and drinking champagne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors. I’m going to update every few days. Thank you all.


	3. Surprise

It was the beginning of July and after 6 months of grueling campaign in a few days Hillary and Bill would know if their journey to the White House would continue or not, Bill had arranged a nice romantic dinner to thank Hillary for the support she showed him every day standing at his side all the time.

"What should I wear honey?"

"Something fancy" 

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, love” - Bill kissed his wife gently and let her dress, then he went in the living room of their hotel room in New York to call the restaurant to make sure everything was perfect, 10 minutes after Hillary came out of the bedroom in a red dress, sleek and sexy, Bill could not believe how beautiful his wife was and he was stunned by the view that stretched in front of him.

"You're beautiful” - Bill was in awe and felt pretty damn lucky to be able to call this beautiful woman his wife.

"Thank you, you're handsome too” - Hillary smiled at her husband and kissed him softly, the two then left the room and headed for the car that would take them to the restaurant.

"So you want to tell me what's the occasion?"

"This evening is just for the two of us, as husband and wife, to thank you for your support"

"Oh Bill you don't need to thank me I love you and I believe in you"

"I love you too and it means the world to me having you by my side” - Bill leaned toward his wife and kissed her gently for a few minutes, until the car stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Wow Bill..."

“It’s awesome” - Hillary smiled at her husband while they entered the restaurant, they were escorted in a private room, where waiting for them there was a small table for two with a candle in the middle, the room was filled with soft music and red roses scattered all over the floor.

"Oh my God, Bill, thank you” - Hillary had tears in her eyes, Bill always managed to surprise her and to make her feel loved, this surprise was astounding and Hillary felt extremely lucky to have a husband who thought about her and who organized for her a surprise so amazing.

Bill helped Hillary to sit, then he sat in his chair and the two began to eat surrounded by jazz music.

"Do you want to dance?” - Hillary nodded and Bill led her to the center of the room and the two began to dance, when they danced so close, looking into each other eyes all the world around them disappeared, after dancing they ate their dessert and then their returned to the hotel to end their romantic evening.

 

Once they walk into their room Bill took his wife in his arms and began to kiss her softly, after a few minutes they broke away to resume and breath.

"Turn around” - Bill told his wife smiling at her, Hillary turned and Bill lowered her dress zip very slowly revealing her red lace bra and matching panties, once the dress was landed Hillary turned to her husband who was watching her in adoration.

"You're beautiful” - Hillary blushed and began to unbutton Bill’s shirt, once she finished she took off his jacket and shirt and passed her hands on his muscular chest, Bill kissed her and carried her to the bed, he made her lie down and then lay down beside her, he returned to kiss her and undid her bra stroking her breasts, Hillary undid Bill’s pants and began stroking him through his boxers, Bill stood up, took off his pants and boxers and then removed Hillary’s panties and spread her legs with his hands.

"You look beautiful Hilly” - Bill began to kiss her thighs up to her wet center, he began to kiss her folds and then he stuck his tongue inside her stroking her clit with his thumb.

"Oh Bill, don't tease me” - Bill smiled and went up her body until he reached her mouth and he began to kiss her slowly as he entered inside her, they both closed their eyes at the feeling.

"God Bill is fantastic"

"I love you baby” - Bill began to push inside his wife as she met his thrusts with transport, Bill was in seventh heaven, he was living his dream with the woman of his life at his side and he knew the way to the White House was tough, but he knew he could do it with Hillary at his side, he knew that together they could overcome any obstacle they were presented in their path and no matter how it would be hard to overcome, together they were an invincible team, no one could stop them.

"Harder Bill, faster"

"Oh Hillary, you're awesome"

Soon their pace became frantic with the need to reach the highest peaks of pleasure, Bill knew that Hillary was near and so he began to rub her clit with his right hand as he continued to push into her.

Hillary was at her limit and she kept scratching the back of Bill screaming as she reached her orgasm, followed soon by Bill that slumped on top of her trying to catch his breath.

"It was wonderful"

"You are wonderful” - Bill kissed Hillary and stretched out beside her, taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"I love you Billy"

"I love you too Hilly, I love you so much” - the two smiled and kissed, they were happy to be together and to have each other.

 

Soon they fell asleep with a smile on their faces, thinking of how far they still have to go and how far they had gone, thinking about how many people they still had to convince and how many people they had already convinced, thinking of how many hands they had to squeeze and how many hands they already had squeezed, thinking about how much trouble they would still had to face and how much trouble they had already addressed, but they knew that the love was their secret weapon that would take them up at the end of the world, or rather up to the White House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors. I’m going to update every few days. Thank you all.


	4. Democratic candidate

It was the 15 of July and Hillary and Bill had just finished celebrating with all the members of their family, Bill was officially the Democratic candidate for the road to the White House, the man who was supposed to defeat President Bush, Bill knew he could do it and on days like this, full of joy, full of hope and trust Bill was sure he could win and he was sure he could became the next President of the United States of America.

 

Hillary was at his side as always, smiling and after the convection she had changed into a nice elegant dress for the party, they were surrounded by their family and friends and they were over the moon, Bill had a glass of champagne in an hand and he was enjoying the evening, when the band started playing a song that he knew very well, he smiled and walked over to his wife.

"Hey honey, do you want to dance?"

"I would love to” - Bill led her to the center of the dance floor and the two began to dance according to the music of "I Just Fall In Love Again" that was the song they heard for the first time at a beach party in 1971 after 4 months they started dating, they had danced to the beat of that song and that night they had made love for the first time and from that day it had become their song and every time they heard it they remembered that moment.

"You look beautiful Hill” - Hillary smiled and leaned her head on her husband's chest while swinging carried by the sweet notes of that wonderful song.

"I am very proud of you Bill” - Bill had tears in his eyes, knowing that his wife supported him, even after all the criticism she had endured, first as wife of the Governor of Arkansas and now as the wife of the Democratic candidate, it meant everything to him, for him her opinion was the one that mattered the most, many people told him that Hillary should just do the good wife smiling and supporting her husband but he couldn't let this happen, he loved her and knew that she was smart and he couldn’t left her in a corner, indeed he would ask her help as much as possible, Hillary had already given up her career for him, allowing him to live his dream and he would made her feel appreciated and involved, no matter how many opponents or supporters would said she was bad for his campaign, she was his wife and she was good for him and this was all that counted, he could lose the road to the White House, but he could not lose her.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and how much I love you"

"I love you too Bill” - they kissed softly still immersed in their dance, the world had disappeared around them and in that moment the only things that existed were them and their love, nothing could separate them, their love was stronger than anything.

When the two broke the kiss Bill looked at his wife and began to sing softly in her ear the song they were dancing.

 

“And, oh, I just fall in love again

Just one touch and then it happens every time

There I go, I just fall in love again and when I do

I can't help myself, I fall in love with you”

 

Hillary smiled, she loved the voice of her husband and she loved when he was so happy and carefree, it had been long months of hard campaign and she knew that even though this was his dream, he was exhausting, but they were together and this gave them both an immense force.

 

Not far from them was Al Gore the new companion and friend of Bill, his right arm, his Vice President, he was sipping a glass of champagne and watched the couple, when Bill asked him to be his second in command he had immediately accepted, their ideas were very similar and he found Bill very charismatic and suitable to become President, but when he had announced to his staff that Bill Clinton had asked him to be his Vice President, many of his aides told him to think about the offer and that he would have to consider not only Bill but also his wife, Hillary, he had initially thought that his staff was just overreacting, but as he knew Bill better he understood what they intended, he had noticed that being Bill's Vice meant not only having to deal with Bill, but even with Hillary.

Bill Clinton considered Hillary's opinion very much and that woman had lots of opinions, he often couldn't even figure out how two stubborn people like them could be together, they fought often on political matters and he had once asked Bill how he could bear to fight all the time with his wife, Bill had looked at him and he had smiled.

"Don't worry, we weren't fighting, it's just that we are very passionate about what we believe in and sometimes we exaggerated a bit, but we love each other very much” - Al looked Bill a little skeptical, but nodded.

It was only a few days later that he really understood what Bill had said, when he casually passed next to their bedroom while they were arguing, he paused to listen and after ten minutes the room fell silent, he thought they had stopped fighting and that they had gone in different way to not seen each other, until he had heard something slamming followed by female moans, he had immediately realized what was going on, they were having sex, he was stunned, one minute before they were screaming against each other and now they were having sex against the wall of their bedroom, at the moment Al smiled, the relationship between the two Clinton was weird, but he could only think of how lucky Bill was, Al and his wife were unable to be so passionate not even during their anniversary, not to mention an ordinary day.

Since that day, Al had found himself watching more and more often the dynamics between them and he had also found himself more and more often in embarrassing situations, it just seemed that Bill couldn't keep his hands off his wife and Hillary couldn't resist him and neither of them seemed willing to hide what they were doing when the two excused quickly themselves during a meeting to make out in some dark corner or to have a quickie, no one except him was alarmed or upset, so he thought that this happened very often, he had to admit that it did not take long for him to get used to it, because he had discovered that Bill worked much better after spending some time in the arms of his wife and that he became cranky if he couldn't spend time with her.

 

Al returned to reality hearing Hillary laughing, it was an unmistakable laugh that he had heard many times over the past few days and it made him smile, those two were strange, but he was impressed and they soon became very good friends and he was glad because they were two great people and he was confident that all three together could reach the White House.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors. I’m going to update every few days. Thank you all.


	5. Quiet Day

After a week of rest they were again into the battlefield, but this time they were not alone, with them were Al and Tipper Gore and all four together began the bus tour.

Every day they were traveling to a new city, a new destination and every day there was a new speech to make, new hands to shake, but this was what they had all worked so hard for and they were happy.  

Today was a quiet day, they had no speech, because it was a trip day and Bill decided that he would regarded the speech for the next day, today he could sleep late, but at 9 am he was already up and ready to work, while his wife was still asleep peacefully in their bed. After an hour Hillary awoke finding the other side of the bed empty, she stretched and decided to reach Bill wherever he was.

Half an hour later she sat down beside him and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning” - Bill kissed his wife gently, then returned to read his speech, while Hillary was sipping her coffee.

"Honey, what do you think about this passage?” - Bill turned to his wife pointing out the part of the speech of which he was not sure yet, Hillary read it quickly and changed some words, once Bill had read the changes he smiled and said:

"Maybe they are electing the wrong Clinton, again” - Hillary smiled and kissed him, soon the speech was forgotten and Hillary and Bill began to kiss each other passionately, until Al and Tipper entered the room, Bill and Hillary stopped immediately and returned to pay attention to the speech.

 

After lunch they decided to see a movies eating popcorn, chips, burgers and drinking beer, the four were having a good time and they were enjoying a relaxing day, hassle-free and without obligation. Soon Hillary and Bill forgot the movie and began to kiss each other, Bill with his arm around Hillary and Hillary with her hand on Bill’s right thigh, the two were too caught up between their kisses to realize that the couple beside them was watching them, Al and Tipper smiled. 

When the movie ended, Hillary and Bill decided to retire to their room.

“God, you're so sexy"

"Keep your voice down, they might hear us"

"I don't care” - Bill kissed his wife passionately and pushed her against the wall, caressing her breasts through her dress with one hand and caressing her butt with the other, then he lifted up her skirt and stroked her through her panties, feeling her wetness.

"You're so wet, honey"

"All for you, Billy” - Bill smiled and knelt in front of his wife, he took off her panties and put one leg over his shoulder.

"Mmm I love my desert” - Bill began to lick the folds of his wife, he began to kiss her thighs, sucking and licking her clit, then he poked a finger in and out of her.

Hillary let her head leaning against the wall and she had a hand placed on the shoulder of Bill to support herself and the other was in his hair, she loved when Bill ate her and God he was so good with his tongue and fingers.

"Please Bill” - Bill smiled and he increased his efforts, he began to push two fingers in and out of her while licking furiously her clit, he felt his wife's walls tighten around his fingers and he knew she was close, so he curled his fingers inside her and Hillary screamed his name.

"God this is awesome” - Bill smiled and stood up wiping his mouth, he kissed his wife and he carried her to the bed.

"You have a wonderful flavor honey” - Hillary smiled and kissed her husband chuckling, at times like this he felt free, happy, young, carefree and he felt he could do everything he wanted.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too” - Hillary returned to kiss her husband and sat astride him, kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know you're very sexy, I love your broad and muscular chest” - Bill smiled and stroked his wife’s ass, he lifted her blouse and her bra and took a nipple into his mouth, Hillary moaned and arched her back.

"Oh Bill” - Hillary undid Bill’s pants and took his hard cock in her hand and she began to stroke it, while Bill continued to lick and suck his wife's breasts.

"Oh Hill” - Hillary smiled, he loved making love with her husband, but today she felt reckless.

"So Bill, would you like if I suck your dick?” - Bill gulped, he loved when his wife talked dirty to him and she was very sexy when she behaved like that.

"So Bill?” - Hillary asked again swiping her fingers from his chest to his penis, Bill nodded unable to formulate a coherent sentence.

"Ok, then I think these jeans should leave” - Bill nodded again and helped Hillary dusting his jeans.

"I think little Bill is happy to see me and I am also very pleased to see him” - Hillary took him into her mouth and began to lick him all along his length, then she released him and went back to look him in the eyes.

"Mmmm you're so big Bill, so hard” - Hillary kissed him and then she returned to lick his penis, making moans of appreciation that accentuated the pleasure of Bill, then she took him completely into her mouth and began to shake his balls gently.

"Oh Hill, I am coming"

"Mmmm you want to come in my mouth?” - Bill tightened his grip on her hair and Hillary smiled and resumed him fully in her mouth, Bill came hard.

"God baby this was wonderful” - Hillary smiled and stretched out beside her husband, Bill turned on her side and kissed his wife, he loved his life, he loved his family and he couldn't be happier right now with his wife in his arms tired, but happy, satisfied and full of hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors. I’m going to update every few days. Thank you all.


	6. Hard Day

Another day of campaigning had passed, it had been a rough day, they woke up at dawn to prepare for the speech that they would had to give that day, but due to some misunderstanding an organizer had cancelled the event so they returned on the bus to head to the next destination, then they went in the wrong place and they were able to get barely in time to the next event and if that isn't enough it had rained all day and the organization had been so poor that Bill and Al end up having to make the speech in the rain, while Hillary and Tipper worked to make sure that everything was perfect and smoothly for the next days, after the speech Bill and Al had changed and had reached their wives in a local restaurant where they shook hands and stopped to talk at least ten minutes with everybody and if that wasn’t enough they had come across a man who thought a woman's task was to cook, clean the house and look after the children and he had hurled badly against Hillary and Tipper attacking them, Bill and Al went immediately to the aid of their wives and soon the man had been released from the restaurant and the peace had returned, they had eaten quickly because they were late for the next stop and when they returned on the bus Bill was tired and angry, that man had made him nervous.

 

“Calm down, love”

"I'm sorry I'm tired, I want to take a shower and that man ..."

"I know honey, I know, give me a kiss, it will make you feel better” - Bill smiled and bent down to kiss his wife, he pressed her to himself and kissed her passionately, but at that moment one of his aides came into the room.

"What now?”

"I'm sorry Sir, but Mr. Podesta want to start a meeting” - Bill sighed, he kissed his wife one last time and followed his aide, when he arrived at the meeting all his staff had assembled and Podesta began to talk with Al and Bill about the organization and the events of the following days, when the meeting ended, the bus stopped, they had just arrived at their destination where they were supposed to hold another speech in the rain, then they dined with a sandwich on the bus and finally at 22 pm they had arrived at their final destination for the day where awaited them a hotel room to stay the night, during the bus tour usually they traveled at night and they slept on the bus, but they had to stay in Pennsylvania for three days and they decided that a night of sleep in a real bed would be an excellent idea, when Bill, Hillary, Al and Tipper arrived at the hotel tired and cold, they decided that after a nice hot shower they would meet only the four of them to organize the following days.

 

Bill and Hillary came into their room and went to take a shower, they decided that they'd done it together, they had failed to have time for them all day long and a shower together would give them the opportunity to spend quality time as husband and wife, they washed each other, Bill helped Hillary to brush her hair and although neither of them had the strength to do something else they were happy.

"This was just what I needed” - Hillary said watching Bill buttoning his shirt.

"Do you want to eat something after we finished with Al and Tipper?"

"No, I just want to sleep” - Hillary said yawning, Bill approached her and kissed her forehead, Hillary leaned her head against his chest and Bill squeezed her.

“Let's go, honey” - Hillary nodded and the two made their way to the common living room and sat down, Hillary sat on Bill’s lap and laid her head on his shoulder, she was very tired and she couldn't wait to go to bed and sleep, but she felt much better after a hot shower and with Bill's arms around her.

Bill stroked Hillary’s hair with his right hand and her thigh with his left hand and he leaned his head against the back of the couch closing his eyes for a moment and enjoying the quietness of the room and the beautiful woman he had in his arms. The two talked quietly for a while and they were so taken by each other that they didn't saw Al getting into the room, he looked at them and smiled, those two were so in love, they were always together and even after this bad day they were still there, always together, always supporting each other and he would have loved to have a relationship like this with his wife, he cleared his throat, Hillary and Bill looked up and motioned him to sit down, he sat on a chair in front of them and said.

"Tipper apologizes, but she was too tired"

"Don't worry we can understand” - Bill kissed his wife on the forehead and pressed her to himself, Hillary was dead tired and couldn't keep her eyes open.

"We are all very tired, go to bed and tomorrow we will talk about everything, now I cannot connect, today was devastating” - Al nodded and got up to go back to his room, but stopped before opening the door and he watched Bill taking Hillary in his arms, kissed her forehead and took her back to their room closing the door behind him, he grinned and headed for his room.

 

Bill laid his wife on the bed and helped her to undress and to put on her pajamas, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and then he began to prepare himself for bed, when he entered the bed Hillary was already sleeping, Bill grinned, she was so beautiful, then he laid back and couldn't help but think how fortunate he was to have her by his side and to be able to cuddle with her, he approached his wife and took her in his arms, Hillary turned to him clutching his chest and smiled sleepily.

"I love you"

"I love you too Hilly, you have no idea of how much” - the two fell asleep in each other's arms, tomorrow they would be ready for another stressful day, but for now they deserved a few hours of rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors. I’m going to update every few days. Thank you all.


	7. Bill's Birthday

It was the 15 of August and it was Bill’s birthday and Hillary wanted to prepare a surprise and do something special for her husband, even though she knew that they couldn't stop the bus tour just because it was the birthday of the Democratic candidate. 

Bill had awakened that morning to the smell of coffee and bacon, he had opened his eyes and found his wife sitting next to him on the bed with a breakfast tray full of food, Bill sat down and kissed his wife.

“Happy birthday Bill“ - Hillary kissed her husband.

"Thank you love” - the two ate together, laughing, talking and feeding each other, they knew that in a few hours they had to exit and headed to the crowd and Bill knew he wouldn't spend his birthday as he wanted, naked in the arms of his wife, but he was happy with this little surprise and happy to spend some time with his wife.

"I don't want to campaign today” - Bill said putting a sulking and burying his face in the neckline of his wife, Hillary smiled and stroked his hair.

"I know, but you have to do it and I promise to you that tonight i give you a reward, honey” - Bill smiled and kissed his wife lying on top of her and running his hands over her body, but someone knocked on the door.

"Governor Clinton, the event starts in 20 minutes” - Bill sighed.

"I'll be out in 10 minutes” - Bill stood up and looked at his wife, still lying on the bed, with dreamy eyes, Hillary looked him, smiling and standing up.

"Try to think of your speech"

"As if it was easy” - the two began to get dressed and after 10 minutes Bill and Hillary came out of their room and the day began.

 

Shortly before the beginning of Bill's speech Chelsea called his father to wish him happy birthday.

"Happy birthday dad"

"Thank you Princess, how are you?"

"I'm fine daddy and you?"

"I feel great, baby, I gotta go, I love you"

"I love you too daddy” - Bill hung up the phone and walked out of the bus with a smile on his face.

 

During the speech all the people that had occurred to see and hear speaking the Democratic nominee began to sing "happy birthday" and Bill smiled putting his arm around his wife and kissing her forehead while she sang with everyone else.

“Thanks" - Bill said starting his speech again.

At lunch Bill, Hillary, Al, Tipper and the whole staff had gathered at a restaurant near where they had held the rally and Hillary had demanded to prepare a cake to wish happy birthday to Bill, so they had all feasted, eating cake and relaxing for at least an hour, then they went back at work and Bill had been in a meeting with Al and their staff for the rest of the day while Hillary and Tipper had visited some local stores to know and be known by people.

 

In the evening Bill had returned to his room and had found Hillary reading sitting on the bed, he kissed his wife and began to undress.

"Honey I'm going to take a shower, I really need it"

"Ok, I'll wait for you here” - Bill kissed Hillary one last time and went into the bathroom and while he took a shower, Hillary went to get the cupcake she had bought a few hours earlier with a candle and the words happy birthday on it and she put a blue lace bra with matching panties and a pink dressing gown on, when Bill came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair still wet he found his wife sitting on the bed singing "happy birthday”.

"Thank you my love"

"Blow out the candle and make a wish” - Bill blew out the candle then closed his eyes and expressed his desire, then he sat down beside his wife and they divided the cupcake, after finished it he kissed his wife Hillary and thanked her, Hillary took off the towel from her husband's waist and made him lie down, then she sat astride him and took off her robe.

"Happy birthday, you know you're really sexy after a shower and with your hair still wet"

“Oh it is definitely a very good birthday and you're very sexy too” - Bill passed his hands on the chest of his wife and kissed her breasts, Hillary passed her hands on her husband's chest and leaned over to kiss him.

"Happy birthday Mr. President” - Hillary undid her bra and leaned over so that her breasts were in the face of her husband and he took a nipple into his mouth, Hillary moaned and Bill took in his mouth her other nipple, then Hillary stood up and turned so that she had her back toward her husband and took off her panties slowly, Bill looked at his wife from his position on the bed and slapped her ass playfully.

"Your butt is very sexy, love” - Hillary smiled, she turned to her husband and went back to sit on her husband, she took his cock in her hand and began to stroke it.

"And I really like my little buddy and it looks like he really wants to play with me"

"Oh yes, he definitely wants to play with you” - Hillary at that point put her husband's cock inside her and she began to swing above him.

"Oh yes baby, like this” - Bill put his hands on his wife’s waist and began to meet her thrusts, groaning and looking at the spot where his body and his wife’s body met, he loved and adored when his wife took control like she had done this evening and this for him was the most beautiful sight in the world and he loved seeing her so carefree.

"Oh Bill"

"I love when you're in control” - Hillary continued to move increasing the pace, she put her hands on her husband's chest and continued to move on him, until Hillary was screaming her husband’s name and Bill followed shortly arching his back.

"Happy birthday” - Hillary said slumping over her husband and kissing him.

"Thank you, it was definitely a very lovely late birthday” - Bill kissed his wife and hugged her, the two soon fell asleep with a smile on their face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors. I’m going to update every few days. Thank you all.


	8. Chelsea is sick

It was early October and Dorothy Rodham had just called her daughter to tell her that Chelsea had a fever and wanted his mom.  
“Hi Hillary, Chelsea have a fever and it would be better if you'd come back to be with her"  
"Sure mom, I'll be there tomorrow, give her a kiss from me and Bill and tell her that soon I will be there” - once the call ended Hillary came up to her husband.  
“Bill, my mom just called and Chelsea does not feel good, she would like me to go to her, at least until she is a little better"  
"Does she not feel good? What's wrong?"  
"Just a little fever, but you know when she's sick she always wants her mum"  
"Sure honey no problem, I tell Podesta that you gotta go back to Arkansas and I'll arrange a flight tonight, I'm going to miss you babe” - Bill stood up and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
"I'll miss you, but I'm sure in a week or two I'll be back by your side” - Bill nodded, he hated being away from his wife for too long and he became irritable and unbearable when he didn’t saw Hillary for too long, but he had still some hour to stay with his beautiful wife and then that night Hillary would take a flight to return home and to be with their daughter and he would had to survive for seven long days without her, but he would call her every day to be able to withstand her absence.

Bill and Hillary still had 30 minutes before they were supposed to exit the bus to meet all those people who had come to hear Bill Clinton speaking and the only thing he could think of was that he wouldn't see his wife for a week or two and they had little time before she would went home, he had to think of something to do during these 30 minutes so he can say goodbye to Hillary correctly, but his wife had already thought the ideal solution and in fact she came up to him and ran her hands over his chest, kissed him and looked at him seductively.  
"I want you to fuck me" - she said, almost ordered, Bill was stunned but he smiled and in one swift motion Bill threw her on the desk, stepping between her spread legs, he wrapped her skirt around her hips, he tore her panties and he unbuttoned his pants, Hillary helped him taking off his boxer, then he ran his fingers through her folds, only to find her soaking wet.  
“You’re so wet”  
“I want you inside me, now” - he raised his hands to his lips, he intended to lick her off his fingers, but Hillary stopped him, taking his fingers in her own mouth instead, cleaning her taste off his fingers, Bill feared he might come then and there by just watching this, then he pushed into her, feeling her tight heat surrounding him.  
“You feel so good” - he moaned at the feeling, she felt exquisite around his cock, tightening her muscles around him, he pulled out and pushed back into her, this time she moaned, digging her nails in the back of his neck as she wrapped her legs around him, her heels scratching the back of his thighs.  
"Fuck" - she cursed, moving her hips in time to meet his thrusts.  
“Harder” - he groaned, he grabbed her hips to pull her closer to the edge of the desk so he could slide even deeper into her, he settled into a quick rhythm, pounding into her as she whispered words of encouragement, almost begging him to fuck her harder, Hillary slipped a hand between their bodies, finding her clit, rubbing it frantically as she brought herself closer to the edge, he quickening his pace, searching for their release that was imminent, he could feel it getting closer every time he slid inside her.  
“Hill" - he cried out and came, shuddering as he emptied himself inside her, even through the haze of his orgasm he could feel her coming too, his name on her lips, she clung to him, crumpled his shirt in her fists. “God, that was…”  
“Amazing" - Hillary smiled and kissed her husband gently.  
"This is a taste of what you'll get when I return"  
"We need to move, soon the others will returned” - Bill smiled and pulled out of his wife, he helped her get off the table, they settled their clothes and they kissed again, after a few minutes Al came into the room and Hillary apologized and went to the bathroom, Bill was still tying his belt, Al looked at him shaking his head.  
"Bill I have to clean the table?” - Bill looked at him and smiled, then looked down at the table and smiled again.  
"I think you have to, yes"  
"So what's going on?” - Al seated on the couch.  
"Nothing, just that Chelsea is sick and Hillary will return home to take care of her"  
"Oh I see, so this was a goodbye and you're already thinking about how much you’re going to miss her?"  
“Yes" - Bill grinned, Hillary returned into the room as Tipper entered on the bus.  
"Are you ready? The rally began in 5 minutes” - Al and Bill nodded and left the bus and went toward the crowd that was cheering for them.

After two hours the quartet was back on the bus and Hillary began to prepare her luggage, Bill looked at her from his position on the bed with a sad face.  
"Don't look at me like that love, I won't be away for too long"  
"I know but I'm going to miss you"  
“I’m going to miss you too” - Hillary came up to her husband and kissed him softly.   
"I love you, are you going to walk me to my car?” - Bill nodded and stood up, he took her luggage and together they went out, once they arrived at the car, Bill took Hillary's face in his hands and kissed her passionately, then he hugged her close and sniffed her scent.  
"I love you, call me when you arrived and give a kiss to Chelsea from me"  
"I will, I love you too” - the two kissed one last time and Hillary entered the car that it would take her to the airport, Bill returned to his room and stretched on the bed, he hated to sleep without his wife, but their daughter needed her and he had to wait only a week before he can embrace her again, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry not to have been very present lately, but the university takes a lot of my time, I leave you with this chapter and I hope to be able to post a one-shot prompts within the next week. Tell me what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors. Thank you all.


End file.
